The cent of ghosts
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: a drabble series, which will be 100 words each and self containing (hopefully). Now playing: Cursive, when Danny hands in an essay for once, the style is a little too neat and complete for Lancer to not raise an eyebrow at. T for range of fics. I don't own DP.
1. Faithless

Danny looked out at his town. The one he protect though they had no faith in him. He didn't mind though, he could deal with a town that didn't appreciate him. Just so long as he didn't stop protecting it. Protecting was more important, after all, than faith in his ability. His ghost sense went off, he asked for a bathroom break, and left. He fought the box ghost, and returned to class. The teacher glared at him, for the excessive absence, but left him alone. He looked at the teacher's comment section. "No improvement, but have faith." Danny smiled.


	2. Normalcy

Jazz shot up in bed, her brother was screaming! Quickly, she ran to his room to see what was wrong. Danny was a ghost, and fighting another. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not my fault, Skulker still want's my pelt!" She sighed and shook her head, sitting down in her room and listening to the fight through the wall.

"I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"Still EW!"

"Be quiet, halfa!"

"I'm still alive!"

"So?"

"So I can do this!"

The ghost flew through her wall just in time for the thermos. Normal day then.


	3. Pancakes

p class="MsoNormal"Danny stared into the pancake that was lead on his father's chair. It seemed to glow a bright colour, and yet at the same time it had a heavy sense of dread around it. He poked it, and pulled his hand back as its folds opened to reveal a pair of teeth biting where his finger was. He gulped, and turned into his ghost form to transport it to the ghost zone, he could drop it off at food-island with the ecto-sausages. He flew off the ground, and left "FREEZE SPOOK!" from dad was all he heard from behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Finally

p class="MsoNormal"I didn't really notice it until recently, something that happens occasionally. When I'm in ghost form for a while, it becomes harder to change back to human. I will focus for a few seconds, and I change back to normal with a small flash of pain. I look around me, dizzy, before it comes back to me. Today though, I didn't feel the flash of pain at all. I look down at my suit, confused. I try to find that little warm sliver of warmth that was my human half, but it's gone. Then I realize something, I've finished dying./p 


	5. Cursive

p class="MsoNormal"Danny stared at his paper, he hesitated, maybe he shouldn't do it... Nervously, he dragged his pen across in many curving strokes. He looked at the paper, and frowned. Danny picked up his ink eraser and picked at the slightly off line in the second G. He began writing the next word, then stopped. Unable think of what to put next, he was indecisive about an exam of all things! He walked to the front of the class and handed it in. Lancer raised an eyebrow at his poem, it was perfect cursive although the content was a little worrying./p 


	6. Falling

p class="MsoNormal"Danny didn't hear the warning. His head wasn't clear when he fell down off the roof chasing a ghost. Danny Fenton was gone, and no-one could have stopped it. The school was moaning for the next day about his absence, but they shut up quickly when they found he was dead. Phantom was at the funeral, invisible, and could only watch as something he dimly remembered as his coffin was pushed into fires. He protected his town, and didn't have to worry about a secret anymore. Sam and Tucker approached him once, he said "Who are you?" and flew away./p 


	7. Match time

p class="MsoNormal"Vlad growled as he watched the TV. "Come on Packers, you can DO it-!" Biting his nails he stood up and cheered as the packers scored yet another goal against their opponents, the Chicago Bears. He spun around a few times as the team scored yet another goal, only dropping down into his seat to bite his nails and scream at the TV when the Bears gained yet another point. Suddenly the game ut out with a message from the sponsor. The phone rang, "Vlad? Can I come round?" It was Jazz, he growled to himself. "NO! PACKERS ARE PLAYING!"/p 


End file.
